Ceron Blakan
Ceron Blakan (Born 1 Bennath, Year 1886, Fourth Age) is an apothecary, owner of Blakan Apothecary Shop in Varrock. He is a gnome-human half-breed, with a deceased gnome mother who was a mage, and a deceased human father who was a druid. He is also a very distant cousin of Holly J. Genic and others in or descended from her branch of the Blakan Family. He is roleplayed by Howdia. History The history of Ceron Blakan. Early Life Ceron Blakan was born on the 1st of Bennath in Year 1886 of the Fourth Age in Taverley, Asgarnia. His father was a Guthixian druid, a member of the Blakan Family, and his mother was a gnome mage from Tree Gnome Stronghold who moved to Taverley to marry his father after they fell in love during a visit that she made to Taverley. At a young age, his parents began teaching him magic and herblore, and he was taught to speak both Commonspeak and Old Gnomish. When he was 30, he migrated to Varrock to open an apothecary shop. An Anti-Aging Potion At the age of 42, he received the sad news of his father's death from old age, bringing him the realization that he would some day experience death. Due to his thanatophobia, Ceron began a quest to invent a potion that reverses aging in order to prevent the deaths of him and his mother from old age. He traveled all over the world over the time period of several decades in order to gather potential ingredients and experiment them. Eventually, at the age of 138, after nearly a century of work with trying to create a potion recipe, he finally came up with the right ingredients to invent a potion that reverses aging by the equivalent of 50 years per vial. He made two vials of the potion, one for him, and one for his mother. But when he offered his mother the potion, she rejected it, telling him that she would like to die when it's her time to die, rather than delay it. Disappointed, Ceron put away the potion that he made for his mother, and what was left of his own potion that he had drunken most of in order to return to his twenties, in a chest in his house. He later drank the rest of the first potion when he was 167 years old, after moving his shop to Ardougne. When he was 223 years old, his mother passed away from old age. Migration to Varrock At the age of 284, after drinking his second potion, Ceron decided to move his shop back to Varrock in hopes of meeting new friends after losing many of his relatives and old friends to death. (IC events are coming soon.) Description The description of Ceron Blakan. Appearance Ceron, while appearing to be a young man in his early twenties, appears to be the size of a preteen boy, having a height of only 4'11" due to his gnome mother. He has short, close-cropped black hair. He has green eyes, a shade of green similar to what many plants have. He is thin and bony, and he does not have that much muscle. Personality Ceron is slightly introverted, and prefers to keep to his house or his shop at times. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't appreciate the company of others. He is happy to get visitors to his shop, even if they don't buy anything, and also often likes to go on walks near the city square and visit local bars in order to socialize with other people. He is strongly thanatophobic, afraid of death itself, and being dead or dying, and tries very hard to avoid dying, even if it means drinking potions in order to reverse his aging and extend his life while watching his friends and family pass on from old age. Trivia Coming soon. Quotes Here will be quotes of moments in roleplay as Ceron that Howdia finds worthy of mention. *(After coming back from an adventure across White Wolf Mountain with Andy the Adventurer.) "That was the most fun I've had since when I traveled north, south, east, and west." ("When I traveled north, south, east, and west." is referring to his quest to invent a potion that reverses aging, where he traveled all over the world to gather ingredients for him to test.) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Gnomes Category:Commoners Category:Guthixian Category:Godless Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Asgarnia Category:Misthalin Category:Blakan Family Category:Crossbreeds